2 hommes dans une douche
by kilala-hunters
Summary: he he he


Si vous êtes venus lire cette fic, c'est vous êtes perverses!!! Et ne le nier surtout pas ! Si vous trouver cette fics trop oser, eh ben ne nous crier pas dessus parce que c'était votre choix de venir la lire en tk nous espérons que vous aller aimer. CA commence un peu raide, accord, mais l'essentiel c'est ;le pervestisme pas les petites intros sans but.   
  
Bonne Lecture !!!   
  
Hotohori impatient, décida quand même d'entrer dans la salle de bain. Ouvrant la porte, il gueula :   
  
-Hey Tamahomé quest-ce que tu... (gulp)   
  
La bite de Hotohori s'éleva et forma une énorme bosse sous son pantalon  
  
, à la vue de Tamahomé, sortant de la douche. Hotohori, tellement surpris, laissa tomber sa serviette. Il fit un pas en avant et se peta la gueule sur le plancher mouiller. Tamahomé se secoua.   
  
-Ça...Va tu?   
  
-Ouais...   
  
Tamahomé lui tendit lentement la main. Hotohori hésita un peu avant de la rendre. Avant même que Tamahomé ai eu le temps de le relever, Hotohori l'attira vers lui d'un geste brusque. Tamahomé atterrit dans une position quelque peu gênante. Le corps pressé   
  
contre celui de Hotohori, il ne chercha pas à se relever.   
  
-Tamahomé?   
  
-Hm   
  
-Tamahomé...Je...   
  
Hotohori n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase, les lèvres de Tamahomé se pressant contre les siennes. Fermant les yeux, Hotohori se laissa aller, ne pensant plus a rien. Tamahomé interrompit cependant leur baiser pour murmurer un : Hotohori je t'aime...   
  
~ POV de Tamahomé~   
  
Keske je viens de dire?????   
  
Oh my god! Oh my god! Oh my god! Oh my god! Oh my god! Oh my god! Oh my god! Ohmy god! Oh my god! Oh my god! Oh my god! Oh my god! Oh my god! Oh my god! Oh my   
  
god! Oh my god OH MY GOD...   
  
~Fin du POV~   
  
~POV de Hotohori~   
  
Il m'aime, oh my god!! Il m'aime, oh my god!! Il m'aime, oh my god!! Il m'aime,oh my god!! Il m'aime, oh my god!! Il m'aime, oh my god!! Il m'aime, oh my god!!Il m'aime, oh my god!! Il m'aime, oh my god!! Il m'aime, oh my god!!   
  
~Fin du POV~   
  
Pour toute réponse, Hotohori reprit le baiser. IL sentit les mains de Tamahomé se glisser sous son chandail. Hotohori en voyant ou il voulait en venir, leva les bras et laissa Tamahomé faire le travail. Peu après un chandail traversa la pièce, bientôt suivi dun pantalon de soie vert caca. Hotohori n'était plus vêtu que de son boxer noir avec des petites Miaka rouges.   
  
-Enlèves ça Hotohori, ne me fait pas plus attendre.   
  
Répondant a la demande de son amant, Hotohori se dévêtit complètement.   
  
Sans plus attendre, Tamahomé passa aux choses sérieuses. Il glissa lentement ses doigts le long des fesses de Hotohori, s'approchant de l'anus de ce dernier. Ses 2 doigts glisserent lentement dans le trou, s'efoncant jusqu'au début de la main. Hotohori laissa échapper un grognement de plaisir (ou de douleur, aller savoir...) tandis que Tamahomé ayant identifié la partie intéressante de l'anatomie de Hotohori, retira sa main. SA bite étant bande, il l'enfonça dans l'anus de son partenaire jusqu'au plus creu. Il allait et sortait d'une façon très enthousiasme tandis que Hotohori hurlait de plaisir, s'Aggrippant au tapis de la salle de bain.   
  
-Ah Tamahomé n'arrête jamais, tu es si bon !   
  
-Ouais je sais   
  
-AAAAAAHHHHHH !!!!   
  
-Ta gueule androgyne chiant, tu me pettes les tympans.   
  
Hotohori se mit à 4 pattes devant Tamahomé, approchant ses lèvres de sa bite bandée. L'entourant de sa bouche mouillée, il avança jusqu'à ce que le bout la bite de caresse le fond de son palais. Tamahomé se dit que Hotohori était beaucoup plus doué que Nuriko ou même Chichiri a ce genre de choses. Combien d'année de pratique ce prince féminin avait-il eut ?   
  
-Liche-moi bel homme princier!   
  
-Ohh oui...   
  
Tamahomé partit sa langue du bas de Hotohori, glissa lentement vers le bas, caressant tout le long de le crack de fesse, jusqu'à l'anus ou, il le pénétra aussi loin que sa langue le lui permettait. Hotohori s'empara du shampoing de la marque Clairol avec essence de lauriers herbal Essence et en aspergea Tamahomé qui se mit à pousser des cris aigus et perçant de plaisir.   
  
-AAAAHHH !!! Le nouveau shampoing Fusion Fruits d'Herbal Essence ! Quelle expérience organiqueeeee !! Sauf que quand le shampoing rentra dans son cul, il trouva que ça brûlait. Tamahomé entraîna Hotohori dans la douche pour une torride séance de lavage mutuel. Ils se lavèrent dans les parties les plus intimes de leur corps, prenant garde ce très bien frotter.   
  
-Mon tour... dit Hotohori d'une voix vicieuse   
  
-Avec plaisir mon cher Hotohorilimou  
  
-Yo the name's Hotohori   
  
-Ayaa , dit Tamahomé tandis que Hotohori le plaquait contre le mur et -utilisant Sum 41 comme modèle - rentra se bite lubrifiée par le shampoing dans l'anus de Tamahomé.   
  
Tamahomé se mit à jouir, comme il ne l'avait pas fait depuis si longtemps, depuis que Nuriko, Chichiri et lui avaient fait un trip à 3 (sans Sazuki cette fois) .   
  
-Hotohori, est ce que je suis le premier ?   
  
-À part le petit panda qui se promenait, oui tu es le premier.   
  
-Trente seconde toi...Un panda ?!?   
  
-Tas quelque chose contre les adorables petites boules de poils ???   
  
-Euh...Non.   
  
-Et moi Tamahomé, suis-je le premier ?   
  
-Le seul avec qui s'était volontaire.   
  
-Alors...Qui d'autres?  
  
-Un travesti, un gars qui porte un masque et un nowhere.   
  
Et pour toute réponse, Hotohori prit un élan et enfonça son organe reproducteur au plus profond de l'anus de Tamahomé. Alors que Tamahomé poussait un gémissement, la porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrit et un blondie boy passa sa tête dans le cadre de porte. Le gémissement de Tamahomé se transforma en un cri de terreur.   
  
-Hotohori sort ton truc d'la, c 'est Nuriko !!!   
  
-Hein koi ? Ou ça !   
  
-Par en avant imbécile, non tsé par en arrière !   
  
Hotohori se retourna vivement et percuta le mur de pleine face.   
  
~POV Tamahomé~   
  
Crisse de cave ! Comment je peux aimer un épais de même.   
  
~Fin POV~   
  
~POV Hotohori~   
  
Aieuuh   
  
~Fin POV~   
  
Nuriko toussota légèrement pour les informer de sa présence.  
  
Ah Ah, si vous voulez la suite vous devez reviewer ^__ ^   
  
Alors on attend impatiemment tous vos reviews! 


End file.
